1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to means for correcting defective collateral ligaments of the knee joint and more specifically to prostheses for replacing such defective collateral ligaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means have been developed for correcting defective collateral ligaments of the knee joint. Torn or severed collateral ligaments can often be repaired by merely tying or sewing the torn or severed ends thereof back together. Similarly, loose or stretched collateral ligaments can often be corrected by gathering the excessive length of the ligament together in folds and sewing the folds together or by detaching one end of the ligament from the bone structure to which it is attached and reattaching it to the bone structure by staples or the like to a point farther away from the other end of the ligament. Often, however, such means will not permanently correct the defective ligament for one reason or another. When this happens, more drastic measures must be taken in an attempt to correct the defect. One such measure is the fusion of the knee joint together. This measure is, of course, extremely disadvantageous for a number of reasons such as the medical procedures required to do it and the resulting complete stiffness and loss of mobility. Another measure is to utilize a hinged knee device. This measure is also disadvantageous for a number of reasons such as the medical procedures required to replace the knee joint with the hinged knee device and the lack of full mobility provided by such hinged knee device. Another measure is to apply constant bracing to the knee joint. This measure is also disadvantageous for a number of reasons such as the stiffness and lack of mobility that the constant bracing causes. Another measure is to replace the collateral ligament with other body tissue such as fascia. This measure has not proved entirely satisfactory since no usable body tissue has been found to be of sufficient strength and flexibility to perform the job of the collateral ligament.